


Feel it Deep Inside (Without You)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AutoAnal, Hung Lance, Lance's Comically Large Weiner, Lance's Magnum Dong, Long Schlong Lance, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leandro “Lance” Mendieta is a man of many talents.He can tie twenty different types of braids from memory.He can swim a 100 meter freestyle in 50 seconds.He can pilot a giant sentient spaceship shaped like a lion.And.He can fuck himself on his own dick.





	Feel it Deep Inside (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m here to write the content no one asked for, no one needs, and no one wants.
> 
> For those unaware what this looks like: /r/selffuck (nsfw)
> 
> But it’s only about 50% selffuck and the other half is fantasizing about Keith.
> 
> Title from Hailee Steinfeld’s “Love Myself”

Lance loves his dick.

His own dick.

You can’t have a twelve inch cock without wondering what kind of cool shit it can be used for. He was endowed with a gift, the Freudian envy of all humans, so of course he's going to take full advantage of it.

So.

Lance can fuck himself on his own dick.

There. He said it. No beating around the bush, no toeing the line. Straight up, plain and simple. He can shove his own dick up inside his own asshole.

It’s not something he’s _proud_ of. Not really.

That’s a lie, he’s very proud.

Unlike most of those guys he found on the internet, Lance got it almost instantly. It’s essentially a two step process. Just gotta position your balls out of the way and push your soft dick into your asshole. Well, no. It isn’t actually two steps. But for him it is.

Positioning his balls? Easy.

Staying soft? Admittedly a bit difficult, being a teenage boy, but he got the hang of it soon enough.

And it really helps that his dick is big. Eight inches soft and twelve inches hard. No need for the stretching exercises and special techniques those guys had to go through to achieve _absolute nirvana_. Instant orgasm. Just push it down and shove it in there, basically.

Like he’s doing right now.

He’s in the Red Lion’s pilot’s seat, folded in half, his own legs resting on his shoulders as he starts to push the wet tip of his dick into his lubed up asshole. He’s naked from the waist down, and the state of being half-clothed in the most obscene way sends a dirty pulse of arousal into his gut.

He breathes in, out, willing himself to stay soft. His stomach flexes, feeling his rim twitch against the head of his cock. The point of contact blossoms with heat, sensation racing up his spine.

The buildup of anticipation--combined with the Red Lion’s sharp, adrenaline-inspiring aura--is intoxicating. If he would turn his head a bit, he’d be able to catch remnants of a familiar scent burned into the fabric of the seat. It would take absolutely no effort to pretend that Ke--

No.

Nope.

Not going there right now.

Lance takes a deep breath, exhales slow. He throws his hands behind his head, closes his eyes. Chants under his breath, “Gotta stay soft, gotta stay soft.”

It’s a minute before he’s completely flaccid.

And Lance is off again. This time, the head of his cock pushes past his tight rim. The raw slide of himself inside tight heat makes him shiver, and his ass _squeezes_ in response, trying to milk out as much pleasure as it can. His head presses _just_ into his prostate and the sparking of nerves in both his most sensitive areas turns his spine into a live-wire, shorting out every thought in his head. His vision blurs, going out of focus. His ears are ringing, high pitched static the only sound in the cockpit of the Red Lion.

The orgasm builds quickly, like it always does when he selffucks.

Lance feels himself pulse, blood filling his cock, slow steady sweet like honey. His balls draw tight and he’s coming into his ass, feeling the rhythmic contractions of his rim throb and massage the head of his dick. His cum goes shooting deep, spreading hot where it touches his insides.

He can’t feel his legs.

After a solid three minutes of bliss, he pulls his semen-covered dick out of his hole and unfolds himself, body sliding down in loose-limbed satisfaction. He slips completely off the seat, knees hitting the floor as he braces his arms on the dashboard, catching his breath.

His own cum drips out of his ass and rolls down the inside of his thigh. Lance grins stupidly, struck dumb with post-orgasm euphoria and the promise of a second wind. He’ll be ready to go again soon, he always is when he masturbates in Red.

Because the Red Lion’s aura? It feels like _sex_.

He doesn’t know how Keith could stand it, flying red. Every time Lance gets out of of battle, he’s got a hard-on strong enough to cut diamond (thankfully hidden under the flight suit). Maybe Keith’s sexual energy is channeled into rage. It would explain how he’s so angry and fighty all the time.

Or maybe Keith does get horny. Maybe a few times, after a battle, on the flight back to the castle, he had put Red on autopilot and rubbed his cock through the suit. Getting himself off quick and easy so he could function again.

Maybe on one of those flights back, he had stripped himself of armor, suit pushed down to his knees as he fingered himself fast and hard, bent over the dash, legs shaking as his cum shot onto the console.

Maybe he took it slow, completely nude as Red flew back a little behind the others. Rubbed insistently at his hole before he pushed in a single finger and curled it to find his prostate. The other hand would have lazily rolled his nipples. Never stopping the onslaught of pleasure but pulling away every time he might have come, before he finally gave in and reached a climax so intense he screamed.

Maybe he thought of Lance every time he touched himself.

The images are clear in his mind like a 4-D photograph. Lance shakes his head and berates himself for being such a dirty, hopeless, pining fool as Red laughs hysterically in the back of his head.

But he can’t stop himself from thinking about Keith and sex. God he hopes Keith likes fucking _and_ being fucked. Lance wants Keith everywhere, doing everything to him, and vice versa. They would have the _best_ sex together. He knows it.

Okay, so what if Lance is still technically a virgin and has nothing to compare the sex to? That’s only because everyone he got pantsless with--bottom or top, male or female--chickened out the moment they saw his dick get hard. But _Keith_ , Keith wouldn’t chicken out. Keith would take it as a challenge. Probably bend him over and push him down, fucking him into the next dimension, not intimidated in the slightest. Or Keith would stretch _himself_ open, forcing himself down on all of Lance’s cock and loving the pain of being split apart.

And honestly, in all likelihood, Keith is a masochist. Lance is 99.99% sure of it. You don’t get to be that good at fighting if you’re scared of pain.

The fantasies bring Lance’s arousal back full force. Lightheadedness begins to set in from all the blood rushing to fill his huge cock, and this is where Lance starts to lose it, thinking of shit like making breakfast with Keith and laughing as they smear pancake batter on each other. Getting married and riding off into the sunset with Red for their honeymoon. Taking their kids to the beach and later having to rub aloe on Keith’s sunburns.

Lance slaps himself. Literally slaps himself.

No.

Keep it sexy. Only the sex.

Lance lays back, body parallel to the floor. He spreads his legs and props them up on the dash, one hand pushing his cum back inside to use as lube while the other strokes along the ridge under his cock.

He shivers and keens, heat rushing to his face as pleasure builds up again. His back arches when he rubs his sensitive cockhead, and he smiles as happy chemicals make their way through his veins and kiss all his cells with the loving tenderness of a fresh-baked cookie.

Yeah.

He loves his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> On a mission to make my tags searchable because Lance with an asswrecker is the funniest (best) headcanon and you can pry it from my cold dead hands.


End file.
